Chrno Crusade: The Broken Threads Of Time
by Hakaruster
Summary: Time is of the esscence when Rosseted gives her Soul as a sacrifice and Chrno must find a way to heal her. Time is broke, and it will stop. (RosXChr JoshXFio)


Chrno Crusade

The Broken threads of time

This is my first Chrno Crusade fic!

As I am a fan of sword fighting I decided to give Chrno a sword ;

Disclaimer: Of course I own Chrno crusade…..ok so I don't, so what? At least I have all the Manga that have come out!  
Hope you enjoy it!

-

Chapter One:

Ignorance of loss

"Master Joshua, Lord Aion is on the phone…" Fiore came running outside looking for Joshua who was looking out to the ocean. She repeated the message and helped him up. "What's Aion up to now?" He said giggling and walked to across the beach over to his house. Fiore was walking slowly next to him blushing slightly. "Um…Master Joshua, I was wondering if sometime we could…" He looked at Fiore and smiled. "Don not worry we will be together soon." She looked forward and blushed.

When he reached the house he picked up the phone. "Hello Aion, what are you up to now?" Aion spoke over the phone to Joshua about a new plan they were devising, something that would destroy Chrno. "Sounds good Aion, ill get right on it." He hung up the phone and grabbed his black jacket. "Will you be gone long…?" Asked Fiore, worried. "Ill be back later tomorrow, see you then." He waved him goodbye and Joshua walked past the shores of the beach to the grand city of New York.

Over at the Magdalene order Rosette and Chrno were mopping the halls. Once again Rosette had destroyed another priceless building. "If this is Rosette's fault why do I have to help?" Chrno complained. His hands were sore of washing the entire Magdalene order building. "Shuddup Chrno!" Rosette scowled. While she mopped all that she could think about was Joshua, she felt as if he were nearby.

Suddenly, the Order's sirens rang across the whole building. "What's going on?" Chrno yelled. As Chrno dropped the mop Azmaria came running down the hall with Father Remington. "Chrno, Rosette!" Azmaria yelled frantically. "Something's going on downstairs!" They all ran down the hall and into the elder's room. They grabbed some weapons. Rosette grabbed as many sacred spirits as she could, along with three gospels. Remington just grabbed his cross sword. Azmaria, during the past years, had grown, and learned to fight. She grabbed a sacred bow that was lying on the table. As for Chrno, a force called to him. On the elders table, beside his porn magazines was a cross sword like Remington's. But this sword was different; Chrno felt demonic energy coming from it. It was crimson colored and had horns on the handle. It felt like it was made out of a rough, dragon skin material. He grabbed it and felt an amazing flow of energy rush into him. Rosette ran back into the room. "Chrno Hurry up!" She then rushed out and Chrno quickly followed her out.

Outside of the building they saw the entire Magdalene force fighting what seemed like a war against a huge mass of demon. Rosette, Remington, and Azmaria leapt into battle, killing demons by the handful but the demons just came out infinitely. Chrno Cursed and looked at the sword, knowing it was the only way he could fight too. He tried to unleash the power within it but nothing happened. He tried as hard as he could and made the sword spark slightly.

Rosette was fighting a high class demon that was immune to the Sacred Spirits. The Demon attacked her but she quickly parried and as she began to shoot it counter attacked her, slashing her with razor sharp claws over the whole body. She stumbled backwards and the demon rushed at her with its claws. An inch away from her the demon was cut in half, a red light shining from its body. In front of her stood Chrno with a blood red blade. In an instant, the demons were all wiped away and killed by a mysterious force. On the other side of the force stood Joshua, His horn were drawn, his eyes were red. Rosettes gasped eyes wide. "J-Joshua!" He smiled evilly. "Rosette…its nice to see you again….and it will be nice to be with you again!" Chrno shielded Rosette with the sword. "She belongs to me!" Rosette got irritated. "WHO belongs to you?" He laughed. "Chrno, all the time we spent together I'm sorry it will all come to an end." Chrno growled. "The only end is yours!"

Chrno rushed at him with the sword and attempted to stab Joshua but he missed and Joshua attacked him, throwing Chrno to the wall, splattering it with blood. The he walked over to Rosette. Rosette looked at him straight in the eyes crying. Joshua smiled and grabbed the pocket watch. "Wait, Joshua…no…!" He attempted to destroy the pocket watch but failed because Rosette shot him in the heart. Joshua's eyes wide. "Ro…sette…" He stumbled backwards and had an insane smile on his face. He laughed evilly as he slowly backed away from Rosette. When he reached Chrno He laughed and disappeared.

Rosette walked towards Chrno staring in horror. "Chrno….you bleeding so much…" He looked at her. "I am about…to leave you…Rosette…please…" before he could finish…his heart stopped. She completely broke down and cried, but thought of one way… something she had heard Remington talking to Sister Kate about. "A part of Chrno's Soul is in the pocket watch, maybe….if I…" She loaded her gun with three gospels and prayed. She put the gun over the watch and it began to glow. Joshua watched from a tree and smiled insanely.

"Amen!" Rosette yelled as the pocket watch emitted a light beyond heaven.

To be continued…

Chapter two

Loss of Love

A sacrifice was made, a love was broken, a demon reborn….

I'm sorry this fanfic is so sloppy but I was sleepy and I had to go so I had to write the ending quick, all in all RR


End file.
